


Искупление

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Саммари автора: В момент казни Спок размышляет о том, что привело его на эшафот.Саммари переводчика: Да, тут действительно смерть персонажа, даже двух. Но все будет хорошо, насколько это возможно для миррора.





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflections of Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358416) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



> Теги авторские, разрешение на перевод получено, курсив мой для пущего эффекта и красоты.

Толпа бесновалась и требовала крови. Его, между прочим, крови, мрачно думал Спок, когда его под конвоем вели через главный зал императорского дворца.

Всем этим людям оказалось мало смерти его жены и отца, они хотели _его_ , именно его крови. Их жажда будет утолена лишь его смертью.

Когда его вывели на плаху, где уже ждал палач, мысли блуждали далеко. В чем смысл всей логики и самодисциплины, если жить осталось считанные минуты?.. Он мог бы показать весь свой страх и стыд, но толпа хотела крови. И они дождутся только ее – не более.

На каком этапе он совершил чудовищную ошибку? Началом падения было то, что он внял словам другого капитана, другого Кирка, этим сладким речам о мире и логике. Он подумал, что сможет что-то изменить, и изменил абсолютно все.

Он убил _своего_ капитана.

Сознание словно подернулось рябью. Кинжал в груди капитана. Удивление на лице Кирка. Сердце Спока чуть не остановилось, когда тело с глухим стуком свалилось на пол, когда капитан истек кровью на его глазах. Спок ненавидел себя за это. Джеймс, его любовь, его солнце, его Вселенная… Но он не мог стоять на пути к всеобщему миру и процветанию.

Марлена переметнулась на его сторону, и с помощью танталового поля Спок захватил корабль. Имея военную мощь «Энтерпрайз», его уже не заботили ранги, Звездный флот склонился пред ним. Как и вся Империя.

Он сам стал Империей.

Спок женился на Марлене. Нет, он не хотел ее и не любил – просто такова была награда за помощь. Она сразу поняла, что ее место – не в его постели, и нашла развлечения себе по вкусу. Сам же Спок был занят делами Империи.

Какое-то время это работало. Подданные приняли новую политику ненападения, приказы доходили до самых нижних чинов. Все рушилось и из обломков собиралось нечто новое, крепко замешанное на беспощадности и беспристрастности самого Спока. Многие планеты требовали независимости, и было принято решение даровать им свободу.

Новый император старался удовлетворить требования каждой из сторон, но Империя сокращалась и слабела с каждым годом. Выбрав момент, первыми напали клингоны. Потом они объединились с кардассианцами, став действительно серьезной угрозой.

Теперь, когда Терранская Империя рухнула, им нужен был козел отпущения. Тот, кого можно обвинить во всех кризисах. Тот, кто принес им мир, убедил сложить оружие ради общего блага. Тот, кто пожертвовал всем, что ценил больше жизни – ради нужд большинства.

Он стоял у главного входа в императорский дворец, толпа была видна как на ладони. Скалящиеся озлобленные рожи, вой стал громче, когда они увидели его.

\- Мило, не правда ли?

Спок повернулся на звук и увидел ухмыляющегося Хикару Сулу с шрамом на пол-лица, его бывшего первого офицера. В последнее время он занимался тем, что собирал толпы людей на улицах и разглагольствовал о необходимости покончить с тем, кто разрушил горячо любимую Империю

Сулу без страха подошел ближе – вулканца крепко держала охрана.

\- Глас народа услышан, ошибки исправлены, - осклабился Сулу.

\- Народ говорит лишь то, что ему было приказано сказать, - холодно ответил Спок, - когда я взывал к ним, они поддерживали меня. Теперь они ослеплены страхом и услышали новый голос, ваш. Я полагаю,  это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока будут появляться новые пророки и говорить массам то, что они хотят слышать.

Сулу ощерился.

\- Возможно. Но я все равно хочу посмотреть на то, как ты подохнешь.

Сулу плюнул в лицо Споку,  слюна блеснула в его бородке.

\- Кончайте с ним, - по приказу Сулу вулканца потащили вперед.

Его подвели к плахе, у которой стоял здоровенный орионец с топором. _Как просто, топор_. Спока заставили опуститься на колени и уложить голову на плаху. Сулу крикнул толпе, приказывая молчать.

Он начал зачитывать список обвинений, выдвинутых против вулканца. Главный пункт – измена Империи, конечно. Спок поднял голову, оценивая реакцию толпы. Что-то в пестрой массе привлекло его внимание. Кто-то проталкивался сквозь толпу, наверное, очередной изголодавшийся гражданский хотел увидеть казнь получше. В толпе мелькнула вспышка золота.

Не может быть…

Спок неотрывно глядел на толпу, боясь того, что он только что увидел, ища подтверждения или опровержения этому, но тут Сулу опустился перед ним на корточки, начисто перекрывая обзор.

\- Я просто хотел попрощаться и пожелать доброго пути, - масляно оскалился Сулу.

Он отступил на шаг, топор опустился.

Катра Спока наблюдала за тем, как его голова покатилась по настилу, оставляя следы зеленой крови.

\- Какой кошмар, правда?

Спок узнал этот голос. Великий Сурак, как же хорошо он его знал.

Голос, отдававший ему приказы.

Голос, выдыхающий его имя по ночам, когда они занимались любовью.

Голос, который шептал ему что-то, когда они соскальзывали в сон, крепко обнявшись.

Спок медленно повернулся, боясь того, что ему предстояло увидеть.

Да, там стоял _он_ , скрестив руки на груди. Золото капитанской безрукавки оттеняло загорелые руки. Карие глаза искрились, полные губы кривились в знакомой усмешке.

\- Джеймс?.. – В отчаянии прошептал Спок, и бывший капитан Кирк подошел ближе.

\- Скучал по мне, красавчик?

Нет, этого не может быть.

\- Джеймс. – На этот раз громче произнес Спок.

Капитан ухмыльнулся и рассмеялся.

\- Неужто ты помнишь меня? Я думал, когда становятся императорами, быстро забывают прошлые грешки.

Вулканец помотал головой, не замечая, что толпа и дворец плавно растворяются на горизонте.

\- Я бы никогда тебя не забыл. Ты снился мне каждую ночь. Мне так тебя не хватало.

Взгляд ореховых глаз пронзил Спока, улыбка сползла с лица капитана.

\- Оно хотя бы стоило того?

Ошеломленный неожиданным вопросом, он медленно покачал головой.

\- Нет, Джеймс, не стоило. Та цена, которую мы заплатили… Я жалел о твоей смерти каждый день своего существования. Единственное, что держало меня на плаву – моя миссия мира, но и она в конечном итоге предала меня.

Джеймс Кирк склонил голову, нахмурившись. Он кивнул, продолжая хранить молчание.

Спок подошел ближе и дрожащими пальцами коснулся капитана. По рукам потекла красная кровь из широкой раны на груди. Спока тряхнуло, когда он увидел в собственных сжатых пальцах окровавленный кинжал.

Утратив остатки контроля, Спок рухнул на колени. Вокруг было белое безмолвие, белое ничто – и его капитан, истекающий кровью. И эту рану нанес ему собственными руками он, Спок, много лет назад.

 Кинжал выпал из пальцев, он проследил его падение.

Внезапно стало очень холодно, и Спок поежился, обхватывая себя руками и глядя на капитана. Тот продолжал неподвижно стоять с тем же выражением лица, просто наблюдая за вулканцем у своих ног.

\- Джеймс, я сожалею о содеянном. – Горячие слезы потекли по лицу, Спок умолял капитана, стоя перед ним на коленях.

\- Прошу, прости меня, - слезы продолжали течь непрерывным потоком.

Кирк словно окаменел, и сердце Спока замерло в груди. Он убил своего _тхайла_. Ему нет прощения. Вулканец склонил голову, слезы сменились тихими сдавленными рыданиями.

Кирк наблюдал за вулканцем с таким отстраненным видом, словно прислушивался к чему-то, что было слышно только ему одному. В какой-то момент он кивнул и рухнул на колени, обнимая Спока и привлекая к себе дрожащее тело.

Вулканец застыл, неверяще глядя в глаза капитана.

В них не было злобы, ненависти или желания мстить. Теплые руки обхватили его лицо, утирая слезы. Когда капитан заговорил, на его лице светилась мягкая улыбка:

\- Я прощаю тебя.

Опешив, Спок поднял широко распахнутые, заплаканные глаза вверх.

\- Прощаешь?.. Но… разве я заслужил прощение? Почему?

Кирк тепло улыбнулся и склонился к вулканцу, мягко целуя его, а затем просто прижался лбом ко лбу Спока:

\- Потому что я люблю тебя.  – Шепот капитана был едва слышен, но слова произвели эффект взорвавшейся фотонной торпеды.

Спок позволил себе еще один судорожный всхлип и уткнулся в шею капитана, чувствуя, как горячие руки обхватывают его, обнимают, прижимают ближе. Холод исчез, а на смену ему пришло то тепло, которого Спок не ощущал годами.

Немного отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть в лицо избраннику, вулканец увидел, что пейзаж вокруг неуловимо изменился.

Они сидели на поле, в высокой мягкой траве, в длинных стеблях запутались мелкие синие цветы, на голубом безоблачном небе сияло солнце.

Кирк, взяв Спока за руку, помог ему встать и осмотреться.

\- Где мы? – Спок не мог ничего сделать со своим удивленным тоном.

\- Элизиум. Это, конечно не Рай, но и не Ад, как ты мог заметить.

Спок сделал пару шагов в направлении громадной плакучей ивы, склонившейся над небольшой рекой.

Взяв вулканца за руку, капитан повел его к дереву. Под длинными ветками, образующими шатер, у самых корней, лежало одеяло. Кирк уселся среди разбросанных по ткани книг и выжидающе посмотрел на Спока.

Вулканец был все еще слишком ошеломлен происходящим, чтобы говорить. Пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, что он испытывает, Спок моргнул.

Он повернулся к молча наблюдающим за ним Кирку.

\- Почему мы здесь, Джеймс? Разве мы не заслуживаем проклятий и всех мук Ада?

Кирк пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже счел это забавным, но даже безжалостные ублюдки вроде нас могут вымолить прощение, как оказалось. Конечно, до Рая нам далековато, на нашу вечность мы можем провести здесь, искупив свои грехи.

\- Искупив? Но как? Как мы их искупили?

Спок уселся рядом к капитаном и в его груди что-то екнуло, когда Кирк доверчиво свернулся калачиком у него на коленях.

Кирк нежно обнял его за шею, неотрывно глядя в глаза.

\- Ты всегда хотел мира. Во имя своей миссии ты отказался от жестокости и насилия. Ты пытался научить других действовать так же. Ты отчаянно жалел о моем убийстве, поэтому тебя и забросило сюда.

Спок обхватил руками теплое тело избранника.

\- А как же ты? Чем ты заслужил прощение?

Кирк засмеялся, и его смех казался музыкой для вулканских ушей.

\- Я? Наверное, я слишком сильно любил тебя, любил всегда. Я готов был наплевать на статус, на корабль, на команду, если они мешали моей любви. Даже когда я умирал с кинжалом в груди – я продолжал любить тебя.

Спок молчал. Он не знал, что капитан любил его настолько сильно. И чем он ему отплатил?.. Пелена слез снова мешала видеть, Кирк осторожно коснулся его лица и поцеловал.

\- Не сейчас, мистер Спок. И это приказ.

Спок слабо улыбнулся.

\- Есть, капитан.

Вокруг них щебетали птицы, бежала по камням вода, Вулканец обнял капитана, чувствуя, как его сердце наполняет ощущение мира.

\- И что же нам предстоит сейчас, Джеймс?

Капитан пожал плечами.

\- Все, что находится вокруг нас, мы можем менять по собственному желанию. Не нравится так – сделаем по-другому.

Спок поднял голову, и мысли о безграничных возможностях стремительным потоком пронеслись в голове. Он повернулся к Кирку, глядя в ореховые глаза – глаза, которых, как он думал, больше никогда не увидит.

\- А нам _нужно_ что-то менять?

Кирк покачал головой, Спок, кивнув, притянул его ближе к себе.

\- Тогда давай оставим все как есть.

Вулканец целовал своего капитана долго и отчаянно, осторожно опуская его на одеяло. Стоны, прерывистое дыхание и волшебные руки унимали боль, терзавшую Спока все эти годы.

В тот момент ему был абсолютно безразличен Рай. Его ждала целая вечность с тхайла, а разве не это – истинное Небо?

  



End file.
